


Click

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bullying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: You invited everyone out to dinner. You also audibly clicked. People have opinions about this.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Nara Shikamaru & Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Shikamaru

**Author's Note:**

> All parts of these do interweave so even though these can be read as oneshots, the story _does_ take you through the whole day. So I suggest you read the other parts but what-evs

You clicked. It was a subtle click, but it was there. Not overly loud, but just high pitched enough to hear when Shikamaru tried to take a nap. You audibly clicked and Shikamaru could not, for the life of him, figure out where the clicking came from.

But what he did know that you were on your way over to him. Between the rhythmic skip of your shoes to the little rattling noise you made, Shikamaru knew exactly who was on their way to interrupt his cloud watching session. He groaned.

You appeared above him. Shikamaru diverted his eyes from your. You stood leaned over. The strands of your hair dangled down to frame your face. Shikamaru was torn between appreciating the way your head blocked the sun from his eyes and being annoyed at the intrusion on his nap time. He looked up at you, fixated on how the light came to wrap itself around your hair like a halo.

“Shikamaru!” You clicked and tilted your head in excitement, letting a beam of light hit his forehead. Shikamaru squinted, moving his hands to shield his eyes. “I knew I’d find you here!” You laughed. Shikamaru groaned again.

“Can’t you see that I’m busy?” You looked up, watching as the clouds moved slowly across the sky. A bit more light poured onto his face. You turned back to the Jounin.

“Very busy!” You giggled. The wind toyed with your qipao. “Well, I know it’s short notice, but I was going to invite everyone out for dinner tonight. My treat! And I was hoping you’d join me.” Shikamaru yawned.

“Yeah, maybe.” He dismissed with little thought, but your face lit up at his answer. You clicked.

“Well if you can make it, it’ll be at Shushu-ya. Seven o’clock, okay?” You beamed at Shikamaru who fought the urge to roll over.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” He drawled, looking back at the sky. You looked with him.

“I wish I could join you.” The hill bloomed with wildflowers and oversaw the most beautiful view of the town. You grinned at the Jonin. No wonder he liked this spot so much. Your smile faltered but you regained your composure within a second. “But I’ll leave you be. I want you to enjoy the peace.”

Shikamaru paid no mind as you left. He didn’t even notice that you didn’t click when you left.

***

A dull ache pounded in Shikamaru’s back around the time that he decided to go for a walk. It certainly wasn’t cloud watching, but perhaps he could spend some alone time and walk off the soreness in his system.

“Must’ve slept on a fuckin’ rock…” Shikamaru muttered to himself as he made his way down the street. Lost in his thoughts, he completely and uncharacteristically missed the presence of his two teammates slowly sneaking up behind him.

“Talking to yourself, Shika?” Choji appeared, wrapping an arm around Shikamaru’s shoulder with a snicker. Ino appeared on his other side.

“It’s from all that napping.” Ino laughed as she gave a playful wink. Choji removed his arm and plunged it into a bag of potato chips.

“You coming with us to Yakiniku?” He asked between crunches.

“Don’t you mean Shushu-ya?”

“No, Yakiniku. We’re all going tonight.” Shikamaru paused, feeling off put by his friend’s words. He looked up, snapping his fingers as he thought. Ino leaned forward, making awkward eye contact with the Akimichi.

“Who invited me out?... It was-uh… hmm…” He lit up when he remembered. One last snap of his fingers and your name spilled from his lips. Choji snorted.

“Do you mean ‘Tick’?”

Shikamaru furrowed his brow. Ino playfully tugged on his arm.

“That’s the name that Kiba gave her. Isn’t it hilarious?” She snickered with Choji. “You know, because she makes that weird sound-”

“And sucks the life out of everyone.” As the two laughed, they looked to Shikamaru, but it became clear that they found the joke funnier than he did.

“I mean we love her, of course!” Ino backtracked, still snorting as two lead Shikamaru down the street.

“Of course we do!” Choji chimed and rolled his eyes.

“But you know as well as we do that she’s… energetic.”

“Very out there!”

“So will you join us tonight?” Ino questioned. “Everyone’s going to be there.”

Shikamaru let out a sigh.

“Yeah, sure I will.”

***

Shikamaru arrived at Yakiniku Q with his team later that night. Everyone had already settled around a long table. Kiba greeted them with a shout before turning back to referee the eating contest between Naruto and Lee. Sakura waved Ino and Shikamaru over to the other side of the table as Choji made beeline to the contest.

Sakura ordered three more bowls of rice for their new guests. Ino immediately launched into talk with the other women, but Shikamaru sat silently. He found himself in quieter company between Neji and Tenten. Something felt off and to his relief, Neji was ever-quiet. He scanned the table. _Me. Choji. Ino. Naruto. Sakura. Sai. Sasuke hasn’t been in the Leaf in years. Lee. Tenten. Neji. Hinata. Kiba._ There was someone missing.

Shikamaru tried to tear his mind away from the thought as a plate of beef appeared at the table. He stared down at his rice, the feeling of missing something gnawing at his core.

“His head’s been up in the clouds all day, don’t mind him.” Ino’s voice briefly snapped him out of his thoughts. He let out a hum that caused a laugh to go around the table.

“Hinata asked how your day was.” Sai leaned to tell him. His face remained stoic, but a sparkle of amusement shone in his eyes.

“Ah, sorry,” Shikamaru drawled, “I’ve been alright.” With that, the conversation quickly moved on.

Shikamaru pursed his lips. Another sweep of the room. Perhaps if he counted everyone again he would see that nothing was out of place. He breathed sharply. _Choji. Ino. Myself. Sakura. Hinata. Tenten. Neji. Lee. Naruto. Sai. Kiba. Again, no Sasuke._

“Wait.” A few heads turned towards the Jounin. He swept over the row of eyes. Shikamaru recounted. “Where’s (Y/N)?”

The table fell silent. Shikamaru repeated himself, locking eyes with Hinata who quickly looked away.

He stood, ignoring the shouts that came from behind him as he swiftly left Yakiniku Q.

***

Shikamaru found you sitting alone at a table for fifteen at Shushu-ya. A bundle of balloons sat tied to a weight next to you. When he spoke your name, your head snapped up. You hastily wiped away the tears that brimmed in your waterline.

“Oh, Shikamaru!” You tried to smile. “You made it.”

He took you in. Your eyes were red and puffy. He took in your smile. Unconvincing. His face contorted into something bittersweet.

Shikamaru came around the table and picked up the balloon weight.

“C’mon.” He extended a hand out to you. “Let’s find a smaller table.”

“What?” Shikamaru scratched his temple.

“This table is way too big. C’mon, let’s find a better spot. I’ll pay.”

You took his hand and Shikamaru signaled to the waiter that you would be moving. Choosing a random table for two, he pulled out a chair for you. You thanked him and he sat across from you. He glanced down to your bunched fist.

“What’s that?”

“Oh.” You blushed, opening your palm to reveal a small clicker. “I like to use it when I’m happy. It kinda grounds me, you know? It helps me to appreciate things in the moment.”

Shikamaru took the small device. Turning it around in his hand, he inspected it. You gave him a bashful smile.

“I know, it’s dumb.” You lowered yourself sheepishly.

_Click._

Your eyes shot up.

_Click. Click. Click._

“Happy Birthday.” He congratulated you softly. You gave him a warm smile.

“Thank you.”


	2. Shino

You clicked. Hardly audibly, but just loud enough for Shino’s bugs to hear. When you clicked to yourself, Shino felt a confused shuffle inside of his body of beetles clicking back. Though, it wasn’t as if you heard their response. Shino didn’t think you noticed him in general so it surprised him to hear from his insect friends that you were on your way over to speak to him.

Shino decided to take a break from his training. Sitting on a fallen log, he reached for his water bottle just as you appeared out from the woods. You ran over to him, waving from across the training ground.

“Long day, huh?” Shino gave an unenthused grunt as a response. You stood in front of his seated figure, joyfully rocking on your heels. You let out a click and the beetles scurried restlessly across Shino’s face.

“Is there something you needed?” The question came out with Shino’s usual bluntness. He tapped his foot, fully expecting a disgusted remark about his kikaichū. Instead you giggled. Shino frowned, a more confused look creeping across his features. He wasn’t used to making people laugh.

“Well, I know it’s short notice, but I’m inviting everyone out for dinner tonight. My treat!” You chirped. “I was hoping you’d join me.”

Shino pursed his at the offer, not completely sure about how he felt about you. The bugs in his chest swarmed. A fluttering came from around his heart. You rocked patiently in front of him, fingers fiddling with your qipao.

“And want me there?” Shino asked, sceptical that someone remembered to invite him out.

“Yeah, of course!” You beamed with another laugh. “You’re always the life of the party, Shino!” Your voice ran straight through him.

“I… am...” The sentence was as much of a statement as it was a question.

“Why, of course you are!” Shino thought he might faint. He saw your lips moving but the sound of shuffling beetles drowned your voice. A blush peaked out from underneath his circular glasses. Another horde of bugs scurried across his features. The whole colony had been whipped into a tizzy. “I’ll see you there are around seven?”

Shino felt himself nod and you clicked. Too lost in his own thoughts, Shino didn’t notice you leave. He also didn’t catch where he was supposed to meet you.

***

Shino had a theory. Shino had a theory that whenever Kiba got lonely, he and Akamaru would purposely sniff him out just to bother him. Perhaps being a nuisance wasn’t the intent, but it was certainly what ended up happening. Today proved to be no different. As soon as Shino reentered the main section of the village, his teammate bounded towards him, hound in tow.

“Shino, my man, we’ve been searching for you everywhere!” Shino rolled his eyes behind his dark spectacles and proceeded to walk away. Kiba quickly ran after him, tugging on Shino’s sleeve. “Really? C’mon, dude!” Shino grumbled, continuing his stroll without paying mind to his boisterous companion. Kiba pouted, but ran along. “Let’s get Hinata!” Kiba offered, trotting alongside the bug-handler. “We’re already going her direction and she loves walks like this.”

“Since when are we going on a walk?”

Kiba ran off before Shino could finish his sentence. He let out a sigh but trudged along anyway. He assured himself that Hinata's estate was close. Kiba darted around with Akamaru in the near distance. Shino shoved his hands in his pockets. His head retreated into his collar, an old habit of his.

Shino spotted the Hyūga compound in the distance. If anyone knew the quickest way to the clan’s estate, it was the members of Team Eight. Your clicking could be heard down the block. You didn’t seem to see the duo coming your way and you soon hurried the other direction with excitement.

“There goes ‘Tick’.” Kiba sniggered aloud, returning to Shino’s side as they fast approached the gates to Hinata’s estate.

“Huh?”

Kiba didn’t answer and hurried into the courtyard where they found Hinata training with Neji. She had her fingers interlocked behind her head as she panted, taking deep breaths in and out. Neji gave her modest praise for her work. Hinata’s frosted-over eyes widened with joy as she smiled at her comrades.

“Hey, Hyūga twins!” Kiba pointed finger guns at the two nobles. Hinata let out a courteous laugh. Neji crossed his arms over his chest, unamused. “Are you coming with us to Yakiniku tonight?”

Hinata looked down.

“Yes, of course.” She spoke quietly. Neji took a quick glance between the members of Team Eight. He cocked a brow.

“Don’t you mean Shus-”

“Nope!” Kiba interjected. He locked eyes with the eldest Hyūga. “Yakiniku.”

***

Team Eight entered Yakiniku Q together. Tenten, Neji, and Lee had already beaten them there and picked out a lengthy table that could seat everyone. Shino sat at the far end with the quieter members of Team Guy and found himself thankful for his choice as more of the Rookie Twelve poured in.

The table became fuller. Naruto and Sakura came in together with Sai trailing behind. Two, four, ten… Shino frowned. He leaned over to Kiba who was in the middle of ordering half the menu.

“Kiba.” Kiba’s attention tore from the retreating waiter. Shino’s voice was low. “We don’t have enough space at this table.” But the Inuzuka brushed him off, instead turning his focus to an eating contest between Naruto and Lee.

Shino scanned the room. A bowl of rice was placed in front of him. Meat grilled on the table. Team Ten had yet to show, but Shino wasn’t focused on Team Ten. He focused more on you. After all, you had invited everyone out and on your dime. Shino squinted, counting the seats again. A hand went to his chin. He stood up, needing no further confirmation. Kiba watched carefully in his peripheral as Shino made his way around the table. He stood as well.

“Hey, where are you going?” Kiba put a hand up to Shino’s chest, stepping to the side to block his path.

“I know what you did.” Shino said lowly, graveness in his voice. Kiba looked off to the side. No one at the table seemed to pay any mind to their showdown.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Where is she?”

Rage crackled in his monotone voice. Shino’s composure didn’t betray him, but Kiba knew he had crossed a line. He didn’t have time to speak before the Aburame pushed passed him, leaving through the door that Shikamaru had just come through.

Shino stepped into the street. His beetles swarmed out of his body. Wordlessly, he commanded them to search for you.

***

He received word that you were at Shushu-ya a while later. Shino had scoured the village, looking for you everywhere. He even went to your apartment, but to no avail. The Aburame flash stepped as quickly as he could to Shushu-ya.

He burst open through the doors. Shino ignored the maître d'hôtel and rushed across the floor. He hoped silently that he wasn’t too late. His heart pounded in his chest and the bugs fluttered around his ribs restlessly.

That’s when he saw you. Relief washed over him first. You were there and you weren’t hurt. But then he caught sight of Shikamaru. The two of you sat together at a table for two. The feeling of relief renewed itself as you laughed. But it faltered. Why was he making you laugh so much?

Shino sighed and put his hands in his pockets. At least someone was there to cheer you up. He pivoted on his heel, calling all of his bugs back to him. He didn’t want to intrude. Shino was grateful that someone remembered you on your birthday just like you remembered him.


	3. Neji

You were always more of Hinata’s friend than Neji’s and Neji preferred it that way. You were a stark contrast compared to the infamously a severe man of few words. But even so, Neji truly never minded your presence; it was just simply one that he never particularly preferred. So when you let yourself into the Hyūga compound’s courtyard to ask him and Hinata for dinner, Neji became uncharacteristically taken aback.

“Well, I know it’s short notice, but I’m inviting everyone out for dinner tonight. My treat!” You chirped. “I was hoping you’d join me.”

Neji’s lips formed a tight line as he shifted his gaze to Hinata. Social engagements were never Neji’s forte, but he was in enough of an agreeable mood to leave the decision up to Hinata. You rocked on your heels expectantly in front of her.

“Maybe?” Hinata squeaked out and you beamed brightly, clicking as you did so. Neji shook his head at your reaction to the noncommittal response. How you could ever find enough positivity to smile about in such a weak answer made him wonder.

“Well if you can make it, it’ll be at Shushu-ya. Seven o’clock, okay?”

You left as quickly as you came and Neji continued training with Hinata. But not too long after you left, they were interrupted once more.

Kiba hurried into the courtyard with Shino not too far behind. Hinata interlocked her fingers behind her head as she tried to catch her breath again. Neji gave her modest praise for her work and decided to end training for the day given their many interruptions. Hinata’s frosted-over eyes widened with joy as she smiled at her teammates.

“Hey, Hyūga twins!” Kiba pointed finger guns at the two nobles. Hinata let out a courteous laugh. Neji crossed his arms over his chest, unamused. “Are you coming with us to Yakiniku tonight?”

Hinata looked down.

“Yes, of course.” She spoke quietly. Neji took a quick glance between the members of Team Eight. He cocked a brow.

“Don’t you mean Shus-”

“Nope!” Kiba interjected. He locked eyes with the eldest Hyūga. “Yakiniku.”

Neji let out a sharp exhale, a hand coming up to his temple. He weighed the consequences of challenging Kiba, but ultimately decided to keep quiet. If there was a problem, you would handle it, You were your own adult. You were a competent ninja. And most of all you were more Hinata’s friend so it wasn’t like he cared.

***

Neji came through the doors to Yakiniku Q first. The whole team had arrived a half hour early, because when Rock Lee is early, his whole team is early. Lee bolted through the entrance to a table he deemed long enough for everyone. Tenten sighed to herself and sat down at the opposite end. Neji ordered a round of tea and took his place near the weapons user.

He sat, legs crossed, in his quiet corner as he sipped his tea. The bell on the door rang signaling three new arrivals. Neji silently observed the room as it began to fill. Hinata and Shino greeted him quietly and took their seats at his end of the table. Another ring and Sakura and Sai joined. Sakura took it upon herself to order a few plates to grill. With each jingle of the bell above the door, he expected you. Neji shook his head. He inwardly scolded himself for mixing your clicking up with the chime. Surely, that was the reason.

He found himself studying Shino in order to take his mind off of you. Shino looked lost as he helplessly scanned the room. The bowl of rice in front of him remained untouched. His eyes settled on the meat grilling of the table. Shino lifted a hand to his chin before he abruptly stood. Neji took a sip of his tea.

His sharp eyes followed Shino as he left the table. Kiba came in front, stopping his teammate with a hand to the chest.

“I know what you did.” Neji read on Shino’s lips.

Neji exhaled sharply to himself, the pieces coming together in his head. He diverted his attention from the rest of the exchange and turned to his own bowl of rice. The bell rang out and Team Ten arrived. Shikamaru assumed Shino’s old seat.

“So,” Hinata grasped her tea with both hands. “Shikamaru how was your day?”

Shikamaru didn’t answer. Instead, he appeared as lost in his rice as Shino had been. Hinata let out a nervous laugh as the group at the end of the table began to stare at Shikamaru.

“His head’s been up in the clouds all day, don’t mind him.” Ino’s voice briefly snapped Shikamaru out of his thoughts. He grunted and a laugh went around the table. Neji studied him out of the corner of his eye.

“Hinata asked how your day was.” Sai leaned to tell him. His face remained stoic, but a sparkle of amusement shone in his eyes.

“Ah, sorry,” Shikamaru drawled, “I’ve been alright.”

With that, the conversation quickly moved on. Neji plucked a few pieces of meat from the grill. He brought his chapsticks to his lips, but paused. A sinking feeling gnawed at his core. The image of your chiper face asking him and Hinata to dinner flashed across his memory. The barbecue lowered onto the pillow of rice in his bowl.

“Wait.” Shikamaru’s head snapped up. Neji looked away, bringing a slice of meat to his mouth. He had every intention of ignoring whatever it was the Shikamaru was going to say, but what he said next made Neji stop mid-chew. “Where’s (Y/N)?”

As soon as the words left his lips, Shikamaru was out the door. The table fell silent.

Neji brought a hand up to his temple. All talk of you ceased after that, but Neji couldn’t help the pang of guilt that reverberated in his chest. The feeling ate at him and continued to eat away at him until the group decided that they were full and began to discuss the next thing they wanted to do that night. The Konoha Twelve poured out of Yakiniku, gabbering about some odd activity that Neji didn’t bother catching.

“You are not coming with us?” Lee questioned.

“No, thank you. I’ll be turning in.” The members of the group who had not already gone ahead cooed in disappointment, but didn’t push the Hyūga further.

Neji went his separate way, fully intending to head straight back to the compound. But he once again felt that pang. He stopped in the middle of the street. Neji frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. With a huff, he turned on his heel. He was off to find you.

***

Neji found you standing with Shikamaru outside. Shikamaru had offered to walk you home, but you politely declined. He had already done so much for you and you didn’t want to put him out. Shikamaru opened his mouth just to argue with you when Neji appeared. You looked over your shoulder.

“Oh Neji! I’m sorry, you just missed dinner.” Your features drooped in genuine apology. Shikamaru gave the Jounin a pointed look. Neji returned with a look of subtle understanding.

“I apologize that I could not make it earlier.” He opted. He gulped before clearing his throat. “Do you mind if I steal you?”

“I mean, we were just about done so I don’t see why not.” You smiled up at Shikamaru who allowed the corners of his lips to upturn.

“I should be going anyway.”

“Thank you for everything, Shika!” You smiled. Looking down at your face, Shikamaru couldn’t help but return your expression. His eyes traveled from yours to Neji and the pleasantness retreated from his features. He gave the other Jounin a look of warning.

“Of course. _**Happy Birthday**_.” He told you, gaze locked with Neji.

You didn’t notice the emphasis as you waved your friend off. Instead, you turned back to Neji. You beamed at him as he inspected you and once again, Neji wondered to himself. He scowled at your batted eyelashes. You were ditched by your friends on your birthday but you still stood in front of him with a smile.

Neji took a step closer. You flinched as his hands reached up around your head. He grasped your hitai-ate and pulled it down over your eyes.

“Um… Neji?” You peaked out from under the thin sheet of metal.

“I have a surprise for you, do you want it or not?” He glanced down. Neji sighed. “I have something that I wish to show you if you would let me.”

You nodded and let him tighten the hitai-ate around your eyes.

Neji led you down the street. Your vision was pitch back beneath the blindfold. You stumbled, only to be caught by a sturdy set of hands. Neji laced his fingers around yours. You felt him gingerly wrap his arm around your shoulder as he guided you. The two of you continued on.

You faltered when you stepped off the pavement. The steps you took were careful but Neji gave you all the patience you needed. Neji stopped you and went around behind you to untie your forehead protector. As it gradually slipped off, Neji’s surprise was revealed to you.

“The Hyūga clan’s secret garden,” He told you. Your hitai-ate came to hang around your neck. “These are sacred grounds upheld by Hyūgas for generations.”

The azaleas were in full bloom. Hues of red, pink and white littered landscape in between stone fixtures. Petals flurried in the wind, wrapping around the flaps of your qipao. You wandered deeper into the garden in awe. The garden looked like a dream. You ran up to the bridge that arched over the small pond. A wisteria vine wrapped itself around the handrails. You looked out over the lotuses that bloomed in the water. Neji stood next to you as you gazed out at the view.

“Do you enjoy the garden?” You turned to him, eyes sparkling. You clicked.

“Yes! I love it.” You turned back to the dancing petals in the wind.

“Well, good.” Neji straightened his posture. “You’re always so _excitable_. _Clicking_ at _everything_ you might as well have something worth the excitement.” He scoffed. “I don’t quite understand it.” You giggled as the Hyūga rolled his eyes. He glanced down at you, frowning. “See? This is exactly-”

“Neji?” He stared into your wide, joyful eyes.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”


	4. Rock Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get y’all juice! For all of y’all who only like this series for Shikamaru, I can safely say that he will make an appearance in all five (5) parts. I don’t know why I always write Ino and Kiba as jerks when I need them, but I’ll be writing some much deserved love for them soon!

Rock Lee felt completely and utterly mortified. Absolutely destroyed beyond any reasonable measure. In fact, he might as well have curled up right there in the dirt right where he stood. He stared, wide eyed, tears near brimming in his waterline.

“You a-are, you are serious, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru’s hand draped across his face, pulling at the skin below his eye. He glanced around in search for a way out of the conversation he got roped into, but to no avail. He would definitely need a smoke after this. Shikamaru huffed, shifting his weight to his back leg.

“Well, yeah, but it’s really not a big deal though Le-”

“I missed our dear friend’s birthday! Oh, Shikamaru, how will she ever forgive me?” Lee lunged forward, grasping at the shadow-user’s hands in desperation. Shikamaru nearly toppled over. He held out his wrists in front of his body, an effort to keep Lee at bay.

Shikamaru couldn’t help the helpless expression that crinkled his brow. Afterall, this was his own fault. He should have known that bringing up your birthday to Lee could only end in disaster. He didn’t even mean to mention it, it just slipped out before Shikamaru could completely foresee the consequences.

“I’m sure she’s already forgiven you.” Shikamaru reassured the practically melting ninja in front of him. Lee shook his head wildly from side to side.

“No! I must rectify this!” Lee exclaimed, eyes flaming.

Before Shikamaru could say anything, Lee bolted off. Shikamaru sighed, hand retreating into his pockets. Unfortunately, he was someone else’s problem now.

***

“How could you not tell me?” Lee cried, a stream of tears flowing down his cheeks. A contrite look of complete and utter sorrow overtook his face. Neji and Tenten looked at their teammate blankly, unsure as to what exactly it was that they were supposed to do.

“Tell you…?” Tenten waved her hand in a circular motion in front of her. Lee nearly burst into tears as he cried your name loudly.

“Why didn’t you tell me that her birthday was _yesterday_?!” Tenten stiffened, diverting her eyes down to the side. She clenched her teeth, eyes widening. Neji paid no attention, but per usual frowned anyway.

“Did you really call a team meeting to talk about this?” He questioned flatly. Tenten crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling very small.

“I-” She drew out the syllable. “-didn’t know about _all that_. About the birthday thing...”

“I did not either!” Lee exclaimed, lunging at Tenten for a supportive hug. She quickly dodged out of the way.

“I did.” Neji put promptly, crossing his arms as well. Tenten turned to him in surprise.

“You did?” She asked, still fending off an energetic Lee. Neji’s scowl deepened.

“Yes, why else did you think she was asking everyone to come to dinner with her?” Tenten’s lips formed a line. Her thumb repeatedly brushed over a patch of skin on her upper arm.

“D-doesn’t she do that all the time though?” She chuckled nervously, the rubbing becoming more frequent. Neji scoffed.

“Please, Tenten. Did you see the dress she was wearing? There’s n-” Neji stopped. He cleared his throat, moving his hands to his hips as he looked up. He hoped that the slight tint of red would quickly drain from his cheeks. “I mean, she was obviously dressed for a special occasion.”

“A very special occasion indeed!” Lee declared, oblivious. “I guess it is better late than never to get a birthday present!” He looked at his two teammates with expectation.

“I’m not too sure that’s necessary since a day has already passed. It might be a slap in the face ‘cause you’re practically telling her that you forgot her birthday when it mattered. I think she’ll understand if you just leave it.” Tenten let out another anxious laugh. Her heel made circles in the dirt. “I didn’t get her anything. Neji didn’t either, right, Neji?” Neji quirked a brow.

“I did, actually.” Lee shouted at the statement as his hands came up to his face. Tenten stared up at the Hyūga.

“You did?”

“What did you get her?” Neji tilted his head up again, inwardly cursing his fair and pale complexion.

“None of your business.” He glowered.

“Then I will ask around to see what everyone else got her!”

And before either teammate could say anything, Lee was gone. Tenten tapped her foot, looking into the distance after Lee.

“It’s not like I _knew_ it was her birthday.” She pouted.

“You still blew her off.” Neji muttered. Tenten pivoted quickly.

“So did you!” She pointed a finger before throwing her hands in the air. “We _always_ blow her off ‘cause-” Neji held up a hand.

“Correction. I _almost_ blew her off.” It didn’t seem physically possible, but his frown deepened. “It’s true that she hardly shuts up, but she’s actually… quite kind.”

***

Much to the fortune of Lee (and the misfortune of his new victims), he found Team Seven and the rest of Team Ten together. Ino and Sakura chatted animatedly together as Naruto and Choji brainstormed their plan of attack on the local eateries of Konoha. And Sai, well... Sai liked to be included.

Lee landed in front of the group causing the two women to nearly knock him out where he stood. If there was one thing that none of the Konoha 12 could ever get used to, it was Rock Lee’s random appearances from random places. It was a stealth undetectable by the sharingan and unseen on missions. Truly a phenomenon. He screamed something incoherent, per usual. Ino stumbled back.

“Lee!” Sakura scolded, eyes closed as she tried to compose herself from the scare. Steam poured from her nostrils. “What did we tell you about _appearing out of nowhere_?” She seethed. Ino marched up to the taijutsu user.

“Someone better have _died_ for you to make an entrance like that. I swear, Rock Lee, I swear.” Lee sheepishly scratched the back of his head, bowing shallowly in apology.

“I apologize. I report no deaths. I simply have a question of the utmost urgency!”

Naruto peered over the shoulder of his teammate.

“What’s going on?” He questioned. Sai had already appeared by Ino.

Once again, Lee screeched your name aloud abruptly, causing the group to jump in surprise.

“I completely forgot to get her a birthday present!” Lee announced and his fellow ninja tilted their heads in varying degrees of confusion. Lee blinked, waiting for a larger reaction. His knees bent, hands held out with palms facing upward. “You know? For her birthday. Yesterday.”

The lot exchanged looks, wide eyes and circular lips abound.

“That… explains a lot.” Choji cringed, for one letting his bag of chips lower. Lee looked on in confusion at his ninja pals, not understanding the same pained looks that Tenten wore earlier. Sai leaned forward.

“Eh… the day of one’s birth is typically celebrated, correct?” He whispered, but Naruto immediately waved him off. Sakura exhaled forcefully and put a finger up to her lips.

“I assume that she invited the rest of you out?” She squinted one of her eyes, seeming almost afraid to ask. A pause.

“Yep...”

“Eh, yeah...”

“Yes, she did.”

“Uh-huh…”

Sakura crossed her arms, letting her head bow. Both of her eyes clenched shut now.

“And…” She started. “Everyone ignored her to go out with Kiba?”

A chorus of confirmation echoed around her. She cursed to herself under her breath, head snapping up towards the sky as her hands moved to her hips. Sakura shifted to one side as she sighed. Lee continued to watch on in puzzlement. Sakura covered her face, groaning.

“Do any of you have ideas for a gift?” He asked enthusiastically, but was ignored. The four ninja were simply too wrapped up in their own world and Sai, well… Sai just didn’t have a good idea.

“If I had known, I would’ve gone.” Sakura exhaled.

“Yeah, me too.” Naruto huffed. Ino and Choji remained quiet, exchanging looks between themselves. Sai looked on, expressionless.

“Well…” Ino pursed her lips. She took a deep inhale. “C’mon, are we really making a big deal out of this?” Lee’s brows furrowed together.

“Of course! It is a big deal! We forgot our comrade’s birthday and we-”

“Can I say what everyone’s thinking right now?” Lee paused. Ino looked around. “I don’t really think it’s a big deal.” She shrugged and crossed her arms.

“What do you mean?” Lee exclaimed, hands waving rapidly. Sai cleared his throat.

“Well,” Sai prompted with a smile. “It’s not like any of you liked her anyway.” Naruto widened his eyes in shock. His jaw dropped lightly.

“What?” He gritted, turning to Sai and grabbing him roughly by his collar. “Why would you say something like that?”

“No, no.” Choji cut in, stepping in between the two. “I hear what he’s saying. There’s no point in feeling guilty. Like let’s be honest here, it’s not like any of us were really her friends. Like really, Naruto, can you name a time that you actually talked?”

It went quiet. Lee had since lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

“I should be going now.” And with that, he disappeared before anyone could say otherwise.

Naruto stared blankly at the spot Lee stood, lost in thought and pensive. Sakura’s green eyes flickered from the spot to Naruto’s face to his clench fist. She motioned for their three friends to continue onward. Choji opened his mouth to interject, but Ino pulled him swiftly away. Sai followed behind. Sakura put a tentative hand on his shoulder. Naruto shrugged her hand away.

“Naruto,” She spoke softly. “We’ll make it up to her, okay? Don’t beat yourself up.” Naruto shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Sakura. I gotta go.” Sakura called after him as he left, but didn’t chase after him. She knew better.

***

Rock Lee found you just as you were exiting the market. He jumped down in front of you, though you could hardly tell that it was him. Petals blocked your vision completely as he thrust the bouquet in your face. You recognized his voice.

“Happy belated birthday! Please forgive me!” You peered over the flora. Lee bowed deeply at the waist in front of you. He gripped the stems with both hands, stretching his arms out past his head. You gingerly took them from his grasp.

“Oh, thank you, Lee.” You blinked. “What are these for?” Lee struck another dramatic pose.

“Please accept these flowers as my sincerest apology!” You peered down at them, taking in their sweet scent. You brushed over the stems with your fingers, slowly piecing everything together in your mind. You looked back to Lee, whose determined eyes trained on yours. A smile broke out across your lips. A laugh fell from them.

“Lee, you’re so silly!” You giggled and for yet another time that day, Lee was once again very confused. You clicked happily. “This is too much, you really didn’t have to get me flowers.”

“It was the least I could do! Please, allow me to continue making up for forgetting your birthday!” You rocked on your heels, grin wide.

“Well since you missed dinner yesterday, how about you join me for dinner right now?” You offered, not intending to take him up on his offer for the some-odd punishment he likely had in mind. “Come on! Let’s get these flowers in water.”

Lee gladly followed you, and so, you led the way home.

Lee was sure that he had seen most everyone’s apartments, but he most definitely didn’t recognize yours. It appeared more like an elongated closet than any studio apartment he’d ever seen. As soon as you opened the door, Lee could see straight through your kitchenette into your bed area. A small table sat in between the two spaces. A door, which he assumed was the bathroom, existed to the right. He could tell that it was also small simply by the slimness of the doorframe. The memory of his earlier conversation with Team Seven and Ten flashed across his memory. Perhaps he didn’t know you as much as he thought… or liked for that matter. You didn’t notice his momentary dip in energy.

You slipped off your shoes at the mat by the entrance and Lee followed suit, closing the door as he did so. You padded across the small kitchen and plucked open one of your cabinets to reveal a small, glass vase.

“Um…” You turned to look over your shoulder as you filled the container. “You can take a seat. Table or my bed, whichever is comfier!” Lee eyed the basket full of ingredients from the market that rested on the small counter. You placed the vase on the table.

“Surely you are not planning to cook for me.” Disappointment flooded your eyes. Your shoulders dropped. You fiddled with your pants.

“Well, uh… I mean I _was_. Is that a problem?”

“No!” Lee answered with a certain amount of urgency. “But I should be the one to make dinner for you, not the other way around.”

“You cook, Lee?” You clicked. “You should join me!”

But Lee did not cook. He often tried but for whatever reason, he could never seem to make it work. Nonetheless, that didn’t curb his enthusiasm.

“Yes! I would very much enjoy that!”

He joined you in the kitchen. The flowers sat on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not entirely from Rock Lee’s point of view, but tired to sprinkle in some language that reflected how I thought he’d think. Good jokes? I thought I wrote at least one banger line 😂


	5. Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So for most of the Click series, you could have read as one shots, this one really relies on the other chapters. You’re not really going to know what’s going on so I suggest reading the Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Rock Lee parts that are already posted. At the very least read the Shikamaru one, but whatevs. 
> 
> This one is a bit more serious compared to the last chapter which was filled with jokes. But I think this might be the most important one because it’s so serious.

Lee left. Naruto stared blankly at the spot Lee stood, lost in thought and pensive. He could almost still see his green form standing in front of him. The mental outline danced in the empty space. Sakura shifted next to Naruto, but he found himself too lost to notice. It felt as if his mind went blank yet his thoughts raced rapidly. Naruto, always one to feel the need to align himself correctly, felt like a failure. He clenched his fist. The three friends that they had traveled with moved on, but Sakura stayed. She put a tentative hand on his shoulder. Naruto shrugged her hand away.

“Naruto,” She spoke softly. “We’ll make it up to her, okay? Don’t beat yourself up.” Naruto shook his head, feeling himself begin to get more upset. He knew how you felt. He always prided himself in his ability to empathize with others. Never did Naruto believe that anyone should ever be alone, but he obviously messed up.

“I’m sorry, Sakura. I gotta go.” Sakura called after him as he left, but didn’t chase after him.

Naruto didn’t know where he was headed, he just felt his legs work under him. His hand made its way up to his hair and he tugged at the short strands. A frustrated grunt fell from his lips. The scenery around him changed rapidly as he picked up speed. It wasn’t like Naruto to ignore someone like he did. He remembered. He remembered you asking him to dinner clearly when he thought about it. It must have slipped his mind. He must have been distracted, too easily excited. It wasn’t as if he disliked you, not in the slightest. But now all he felt was guilt and most of all like a hypocrite.

Naruto let out a frustrated roar, stopping at the edge of a clearing to land a vicious strike against the trunk of a nearby tree. It shook, almost snapping. Leaves fell violently from the branches above.

“FUCK!” A loud string of curses came from the clearing. Naruto turned to see Shikamaru sitting up among the flowers. Shikamaru buried his face in his hand. “Fucking shit, thanks for scaring the _absolute living shit_ out of me. Leave it to the hyperactive, knucklehead ninja to ruin _my fucking nap_.” His arms straightened out towards Naruto who stared in surprise. Shikamaru groaned before collapsing back down onto the ground, body sprawled out among the wild plantlife. Naruto wandered over.

“Sorry, Shikamaru,” Naruto apologized, hand once again in his hair. He scratched at the back of his head. “Maybe you should find a better spot to nap next time.” Shikamaru didn’t bat an eye as he looked upward at the clear sky.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Naruto, but we’re in the middle of _fucking nowhere_.” Only then did Naruto’s attention snap up. He glanced around, turning his body a full three-hundred and sixty degrees. Shikamaru was right, they were in the middle of nowhere and Naruto had hardly noticed. He didn’t even think that they were within the limits of Konoha anymore. Shikamaru looked at Naruto quickly, then back to the sky. “Are you leaving now?” But the blond said nothing, instead coming to sit down next to Shikamaru, who frowned. 

“I think I messed up, Shikamaru.” Naruto mumbled, pulling his legs closer to cross them. The Nara let out a sigh. Apparently, Naruto planned to stay.

“Is this about the birthday thing?” Shikamaru asked, causing Naruto to scrunch his face in shock.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“You’re not the first person to get worked up about it and something tells me you won’t be the last,” Shikamaru huffed. The wind blew, causing the tall grass to waver in the breeze. Naruto’s hair flew into his face, causing him to shift. The strands blew over his forehead. “Beating yourself up over it isn’t going to fix anything.”

“Well, what will?” Shikamaru remained silent. He kept his eyes on the sky above. Naruto looked up too, wondering what it was that Shikamaru was so fixated with. “Think I should talk to her?” Shikamaru didn’t skip a beat.

“Would you be talking to her for you or for her?” Naruto glanced back at Shikamaru.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, are you talking to her to make _her feel better_ or to make _yourself_ feel better?” The blond frowned.

“Her, of course.” He answered with a certain amount of certainty. In all honesty, he didn’t put that much thought into the question. Like most instances in Naruto’s life, he just answered, leaving the heavy thinking for a later time. He stood and Shikamaru hummed. “Thanks for the advice. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Please don’t.” But Naruto was already gone.

***

Lee had almost finished the dishes by the time a knock came at your door. You had offered, planned on doing them yourself, but Lee insisted. When Lee insisted, there was no convincing him otherwise so he stood over your sink, scrubbing with rigor you had never seen before. You opened the door to reveal Naruto, his eyes near pleading. You stepped to the side, letting him in straight away. A pit of dread gathered up in your stomach. You did not click. Lee looked up from his work. He seemed to sense that something was wrong as well.

“Oh, Naruto.” But his surprised greeting was ignored. Naruto’s eyes focused solely on you.

“Can we talk?” He asked in a hushed tone. Your eyes glazed quickly over your apartment. No room to talk in private.

“Um, yeah sure.” You gave a slight smile. Your voice jumped an octave, pumped with kind understanding. You faced Lee, who looked at you with expectation. “You can leave those. It was really nice having you over tonight. I really love the flowers.” A polite and silent request for him to leave. Lee understood, but appeared wary.

“Is there anything you would like me to do?” You shook your head.

“Thank you for keeping me company and for being so understanding. I hope we can do this again soon.” Lee gave you a hopeful grin.

“Yes, I would very much enjoy that.” He left through the window. Naruto found his way to your empty kitchen table. He seemed lost in the pattern of the hard, wood surface. You sat down across from him.

“Can I get you some tea?”

Naruto shook his head slowly, continuing to stare down at your table. You sat patiently, waiting for him to speak. You could tell that he had something to say, but you refrained from prying. Your fingers traced the outline of your clicker in your pocket. And after letting the tension in the air thicken just a moment longer, Naruto finally spoke.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He paused. Your lips remained sealed. You sat, ready to listen. Naruto looked up at you, seeming to wonder if you’d answer, but he took your silence as a cue to continue. “About your birthday, I mean. It was Kiba, he was the one who convinced us all to go out and it must’ve slipped my mind. I just feel like a jerk for listening to him and blowing you off like that. I just realized that those guys are _really mean_ to you and I swear I’ll never be like that.” Naruto’s bright, baby-blue eyes met yours.

“Naruto,” You spoke his name softly. You almost bowed your head, afraid to tell him what you were going to. A gulp. “You apologize, but you blame everything… on Kiba. _Kiba_ convinced you. You shouldn’t have listened to _Kiba_. _Those guys_ did and said something unkind.” He stared blankly at you.

“Kiba was the one who set the whole thing up. It’s his fault. And I thought you should know about all the mean things people are saying about you. It just made my blood boil-”

“Naruto.” His name cut through the atmosphere. “No matter what the intention was, you told me that you’d be there. I don’t care what Kiba did-”

“But you don’t know what he-”

“But you. I was under the impression that since you apologized, this conversation was about you.” There was a force in your tone that Naruto had never heard before. He looked across the table at you sitting neatly in your chair. Your face remained unreadable, though kind. A certain amount of strength radiated from you. “I know what Kiba did and I know what people say about me. They’ve acted that way and said the same things for quite some time now.”

You sighed and leaned back in your chair. Naruto, for once, was still. You continued, speaking quicker. Nervous, but determined to make a point.

“But all of that aside, if we’re talking about what happened yesterday between you and I, all I can see is that you told me you’d join me for dinner, but you never came. And honestly, I was upset at that moment, but I’m really not as down about it as everyone seems to think I am.” You let out a deep exhale, having built it up as you spoke. Naruto clenched his fists underneath the table.

“Yes, you _are_. How can you _not be upset_ about that? How can you _not care_ , just _not care_ about what happened?”

“You want a real answer, here, Naruto?” You sighed and once again made eye contact with the blond. “I’m not upset, because the actions of others are not things I can control.” You crossed your arms and leaned forward.

“But something should change,” Naruto argued. “ _I_ feel guilty. _They_ should at least feel guilty and say sorry for fucking up so bad.”

“And maybe something should change.” You shrugged, letting your head tilt to the side. “But I’m not going to work myself up over something that I can’t control.” You smiled, letting yourself laugh just a little bit. You spoke his name with affection. “Not everyone has to like me. It was really hard, I won’t lie because who _doesn’t_ want to be liked? But sometimes there are people who just don’t understand you and really, it’s not my job to make them understand. I’m living in a way that makes _me_ happy. And anyone who wants to join me is welcome to.”

Nartuo once again fell silent. Once again, you allotted him time to think.

“I’d understand if you wanted space or to not be friends.” Naruto nodded to himself, mustering up the strength to look you in the eye. “But if you’d let me, I’d like to join you, even if no one else will.”

“You are forgiven if that’s what you need to hear.” You let out a snicker and he mirrored your expression, albeit sheepishly.

“I appreciate that, actually.” You rattled and a small click came from your pocket.

“I try to focus on the positives as best I can. Maybe they’ll see, like you said, and learn.” You looked to your left out through the window. You shrugged, returning back to Naruto. “Maybe not. It’s not my problem and it certainly won’t keep me up at night. There’s no use in looking back. For me, the only option is forward.” You felt the ache of that slight smile that had plastered itself to your lips. “That’s it for my depressing monologue for tonight.”

“Not at all,” Naruto reassured you, but you had retired the subject. You stood.

“I’m going to make some tea. Do you want some?”

“Yes, please.” Naruto nodded politely, energy dipping from the less-than-chipper conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I meant every word of this. It takes time and a whole lot of effort to change your mindset about something, but you really can set yourself free. If you’re expecting everyone to adore you, you’re setting yourself up for failure. Sometimes hardship reveals who your true friends are. I’d take that any day over a group of people who silently judge me. 
> 
> Note: Let. Shikamaru. Say. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, subscribed, commented, and bookmarked. Your support means so much and is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Check out more of my content on Tumblr @Thing-Winged  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thing-winged


End file.
